


The Blissful Years

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Aaron remember a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blissful Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/gifts).



> Another for my Latter Days challenge chart. Prompt: Spirit, as chosen by Rakshi.

"Wow. It really was a gorgeous day, wasn’t it?" Christian picked up a framed photograph and touched a finger to the glass. "You looked so beautiful, Aaron. So damned lovely. I was the proudest guy in the world." He glanced up and winked. "Still am."

“The second proudest.” 

“Well, if you say so,” Christian playfully conceded, before turning his attention back to the photo. “Oh god, Aaron, we were _so young_! It's crazy. Where have the years gone?"

"You don’t look _that_ much older,” Aaron said with a cheeky grin.

"Whereas you, sweetheart, don't look _any_ older! In fact, I'm a little jealous."

Aaron patted a cushion. "C'mere, old timer."

Christian replaced the picture and did as he was told, placing an arm around Aaron, pulling him close. "Has it really been twenty years?” he said.

“Yes.”

“And have I kept my vows? Have I cherished you?”

“Definitely. Have I?”

“God, yes.”

They pulled apart to look at one another, their eyes meeting for no more than a heartbeat before their lips followed, with a kiss into which they poured all the love and desire of many blissful years together.

Two bodies, two hearts, two souls; two spirits entwined forever.


End file.
